monumentvalleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Observatory
In-game description of the Observatory WARNING! Major plot or ending details follow. The Observatory is the tenth and final chapter, or level, in Ustwo's puzzle game Monument Valley. As it is the last level, it is generally regarded by many as one of the trickiest chapters. In this level, Ida returns the last piece of Sacred Geometry. At the end of this level, Ida is returned to her true form: Queen of the Crow People. WARNING! Spoilers end here. Walkthrough Part One (Main Cube) * Walk forward onto the blue section. * Twist the bottom to flip Ida onto the inside of the cube. * Walk around the inside perimeter. Step on the red section inside. * Flip Ida up again, then walk up the stairs and through the door Ida has reached. Part Two * Use the gear on the right to twist the level around. * Walk onto the platform now revealed in front of Ida. * Twist the gear back two more times. There will now be a door behind Ida. Go through. * Step forward and twist the structure to see a door; enter it. * From up here, twist the structure once so Ida can step on the platform. * Once she's on it, twist back the other way and walk onto the next platform. * Twist so the door is visible. Enter it. * From here, twist the structure so Ida can step forward. * Twist again until Ida can step on the button. * Walk forward and twist to reach the door. Part Three (Main Cube) * Walk down the steps onto the red again. Twist so Ida faces the inside. * Walk around the inside and step on the blue. * Twist so Ida is upright. * Walk up the side onto the next blue. Twist so Ida faces the outside. * Walk around and up the red. * Twist until Ida can walk down the stairs and into the door. Part Four * Walk straight up to the end of the vertical platform Ida is on. * Twist the gear until all of the doors open, and the platforms connect on top. * Walk across the top and down. * Now off the platform on top, twist it until it faces the left. Walk back up and step on it now. * Twist until a clear path is made from Ida to the door on the bottom. * Go through the door. * Coming out on the grey platform, move it to the left until it connects with the door on the right and said door opens. * Go through that door. * Walk forward and all the way to the end. * Move the platform Ida is on until it faces the side. * Make Ida walk across and above the door. * Twist it back to normal so Ida can step on the button. * Go through the door revealed. Part Five (Main Cube) * Walk back up the red part. * Twist it until Ida faces the outside again. * Walk down and and around again, up the blue. * Twist so Ida faces the inside. * Walk up the wall, to the side, and through the door. Part Six * Walk all the way down, as far as Ida can. * Twist the whole structure twice so so Ida can climb down the ladder and onto the path. * Cross the path and go down the two sets of stairs. * Once Ida is all the way down, flip the structure so she's inside. * Walk down, then flip again so there is a clear path to the button. * Step on the button. Enter the door revealed. Part Seven (Main Cube) * Once back, the whole structure will twist. Walk to the left and down, onto the brown part. * Twist until Ida faces the outside. * Walk down onto the blue part. * Twist so Ida is upright. * Twist the whole structure so there is a path to the end of the level. * Walk to the end of the level. Trivia * At the end of Forgotten Shores, the Observatory is seen hovering over Ida. * In this level, Ida collects her yellow outfit. * It's never really been made clear which part of the level is the observatory. Gallery MV 20190627 104311.jpg|Another part of the Observatory MV 20190627 105004.jpg|Another part of the Observatory MV 20190627 110015.jpg|Another part of the Observatory Category:Chapters Category:Monument Valley